Re: Sakura Addiction
by ambivalentidea
Summary: Rewrite edition of Sakura Addiction. Sakura, seorang gadis berumur 19 tahun yang tidak ingat - atau enggan untuk mengingat - semua masa lalunya. Kini, masa lalunya adalah sebuah kotak pandora yang harus dilindungi Vongola...hingga menurunkan seorang Hibari Kyoya untuk melindungi gadis itu. / HibariOC
1. A Safe Pair of Hands

Penulisan ulang dari Sakura Addiction, dengan plot yang berbeda dengan cerita sebelumnya. Tapi masih dipenuhi dengan HibarixSakura's fluff :3

**PERHATIAN**: Cerita ini bersetting waktu sekitar 7 tahun setelah timeline KHR yang sebenarnya. Jadi disini Hibari umurnya 23 tahun, Sakura umurnya 19 tahun, dan Tsuna dkk umurnya 21 tahun.

Re: Sakura Addiction © ambivalentidea

Katekyo Hitman Reborn! © Amano Akira

**Re: Sakura Addiction**

i:

a safe pair of hands

[a reliable, if somewhat dull person who can be entrusted not to make mistake with a task.]

.

.

"_Every night I drown and every morning I wake up struggling to breathe."_

-Carrie Ryan

* * *

_Sesosok siluet mungil berlari dengan seluruh tenaganya di tengah kota Roma tengah malam yang dihiasi dengan hujan deras. Ia mencengkram jaket merah kebesaran yang menutupi wajahnya dan seluruh tubuhnya, seakan-akan ia tidak ingin dilihat oleh orang lain._

_Matanya lelah, kakinya capai, dan nafasnya sudah terengah-engah. Begitu ia memikirkan untuk beristirahat sebentar, ia langsung membuang rencana itu jauh-jauh, dan berusaha untuk berlari lagi. Ia terus berlari, beberapa kali tersandung dan terjatuh, belum lagi ada beberapa luka di kedua tangan dan kakinya membuat air mata memaksa keluar dari kedua bola matanya._

_Berpikir kalau ia tidak boleh lemah, siluet itu berlari dan akhirnya berhenti di depan sebuah rumah yang megah. Ia memencet bel rumah itu dengan terburu-buru, berkali-kali, dipenuhi rasa takut setiap ia menggerakan setiap sendi jemarinya itu._

_Suara pria yang familiar di telinganya menyambut dengan Bahasa Italianya yang nyaman kental. "Ya, dengan kediaman Cavallone?"_

"_Tolong!" sahut siluet itu, setengah berteriak, entah dalam indeks ketakutan atau lega. "Tolong buka gerbangnya! Aku dikejar! Buka sekarang!"_

_Tidak mengenali suara dari seberang interkom itu, suara dari interkom itu seperti enggan mengabulkan permintaannya. "Tapi, ini daerah yang tidak bisa dimasuki oleh—"_

"_Akan kujelaskan semuanya!" potongnya, dengan refleks membalas ucapan pria itu dengan bahasa ibunya, bukan Bahasa Italia. "Cepat buka! Ini juga menyangkut masalah Vo—"_

_Tiba-tiba, ia merasakan hawa dingin menusuk dari arah belakangnya. Ketika ia memutar kepalanya kebelakang, ia melihat kumpulan makhluk yang tidak jelas bentuknya, berwarna hitam, dan bergerak-gerak seperti amoeba. Mereka memiliki sepasang mata berwarna merah bercahaya. Mereka mengeluarkan suara-suara aneh yang membuatnya semakin menahan nafas, berharap dengan segera gerbang rumah itu terbuka._

_Namun, makhluk kegelapan itu meraih tangannya, mencoba menariknya ke dalam kegelapan._

...

Gadis itu membuka kedua matanya dengan penuh rasa takut. Nafasnya terengah-engah, keringat dingin mengalir di tubuhnya. Setelah mencoba untuk mengatur nafasnya dan menenangkan diri, gadis berambut hitam panjang itu kembali merebahkan tubuhnya ke atas tempat tidurnya yang empuk dan luas.

"Mimpi itu lagi..." gumamnya. Begitu ia mendengar suara ketukan pintu, gadis itu segera keluar dari tempat tidurnya dan membuka pintu kamarnya. "Dino-nii?"

Sosok pria berambut pirang yang ia kenali sebagai sesosok kakak yang ceria dan protektif itu tersenyum di hadapannya. "Pagi, Sakura." Dino Cavallone menyapa 'adik'nya itu dengan suara cerianya. "Tumben kau telat bangun hari ini. Jam alarmnya mati lagi?"

Sakura, nama gadis itu, tertawa kecil. Melihat sosok 'kakak'nya yang ceria di pagi hari setelah melihat mimpi buruk seperti tadi membuatnya lega. Setidaknya, bila ia berada di dekat Dino, para makhluk mengerikan itu tak bisa mengejarnya. "Sepertinya lupa kunyalakan tadi malam." Sakura berkata. "Lagipula, yang lebih tumben itu Dino-nii. Jam segini sudah siap, ada acara?"

Begitu mendengar pertanyaan itu, senyuman di wajah Dino menghilang. Untuk beberapa saat, ia terdiam seakan-akan sedang berpikir. "Sebenarnya...hari ini akan ada yang datang," sahut Dino. "Dari Jepang. Untuk menemuimu."

"Siapa? Orang-orang dari rumah sakit atau universitas lagi?"

"Tsuna...mengirimkan seseorang untuk menemuimu. Menanyakan soal kejadian itu."

Sakura merengut alisnya. "Bukankah aku sudah beribu-ribu kali diinterogasi—dan bahkan melakukan _memory scoop* _sejak kejadian itu?" balas gadis itu kesal. "Tapi tidak satupun dari metode itu berhasil membuatku ingat keseluruhan dari kejadian itu, Dino-nii!"

"Tenangkan dirimu, Sakura." Dino mengelus pundak gadis berbadan mungil itu. "Dia tidak...menanyaimu. Hanya akan menemuimu saja."

"...Memangnya siapa?"

"Seorang Guardian."

"Yamato-san?" tanya Sakura, menyebut nama satu-satunya Guardian yang ia kenal.

"Bukan." Dino menghela nafas. "Cloud Guardian. Hibari Kyoya."

...

Mengenakan pakaian kesayangannya saat bekerja—kemeja putih, _sweater _oranye cerah, rok hitam selutut, _stocking _hitam dan sepasang _boots_ berwarna sama—Sakura keluar dari kamarnya, berniat untuk segera pergi ke markas Vongola dan segera melakukan pekerjaan-pekerjaannya yang tertinggal sebelum Dino dapat menggeretnya untuk menemui Hibari.

Sambil membawa tas ransel berwarna merah-jingga kesayangannya, Sakura membuka pintu kamarnya dan melihat keadaan lorong rumahnya itu. Melihat suasana sedang sepi dan tidak ada Dino ataupun Romario atau bahkan bawahannya yang lain, Sakura melesat keluar kamar menuju gerbang depan rumah.

Begitu ia sampai di dekat gerbang rumah, Sakura menghentikan langkah kakinya. _Sepertinya Dino-nii memasang alarm atau semacamnya disekitar sini setelah aku menyeludup keluar minggu lalu, _batin Sakura. Ia berpikir sebentar lalu akhirnya berlari kecil menuju sebuah gerbang kecil di bagian belakang rumah, ditutupi oleh tanaman rambat dan penuh dengan karat. Namun, karena gerbang itu sudah dipakai oleh Sakura beberapa kali, suara besi yang dihasilkan oleh engsel pintu itu takkan terlalu terdengar.

Bangga akan rencana menyusup keluarnya, Sakura tersenyum dan berjalan dengan riang. Ia sudah lama berangan-angan berjalan-jalan sendirian sebelum ia pergi bekerja; yang sepertinya adalah sesuatu hal yang sedikit mustahil—mengingat Dino dan Romario selalu mengantar-menjemputnya ke dan dari markas.

"Sakura-chan, selamat pagi!" sapa nenek penjual buah begitu Sakura memasuki wilayah pasar yang selalu ia kunjungi. "Hari ini tidak bersama kakakmu?"

"Pagi, Nek!" sapa Sakura kembali, menghampiri gerobak buah nenek itu. "Hari ini aku ingin berjalan sendirian. Kakak sepertinya sedang banyak urusan."

"Kamu tidak kabur lagi, kan?"

Sakura tertawa garing. "Uh, sebenarnya..." sahutnya. "Err, mungkin aku bisa dibilang kabur, tapi..."

"Hei, Sakura, jangan sampai kejadian waktu itu terjadi lagi!" timpal pria penjual roti yang tokonya tepat di samping gerobak buah nenek itu. "Aku masih ingat ketika kau kabur untuk mengajar di panti asuhan, dan dalam satu hari itu kakakmu dan para SP-nya mengubek-ngubek seluruh Italia hanya demi mencarimu."

"Lain kali, biarkan saja kakakku!" balas Sakura di sela tawanya. "Aku sudah meniggalkan pesan untuknya saat itu. Salah sendiri dia tidak membacanya."

Nenek dan pria itu tertawa bersamanya, dan dalam seketika, Sakura dikelilingi oleh para penjual yang memberikannya makanan dengan cuma-cuma; seperti sebuah apel hijau, sepotong roti, dan bahkan sebotol selai _raspberry _yang ia sukai. Tidak hanya penjual saja, para pengunjung pun bercengkrama dengan Sakura—baik yang sudah bertemu dengannya atau yang baru saja bertemu dengannya—mereka terlihat seperti kawan lama yang dipisahkan, lalu akhirnya bertemu lagi.

Suasana damai dan menyenangkan itu terhenti begitu orang-orang mulai berbisik-bisik saat sesosok pria memasuki wilayah pasar itu. Paras pria itu tinggi, tubuhnya bidang, berwajah tampan dengan rambut hitamnya yang sedikit acak-acakan, dan sepasang mata runcing berwarna abu-abu yang seakan-akan seperti seekor binatang yang mencari mangsanya. Ia mengenakan sepasang tuksedo dengan kemeja berwarna ungu, membuat figur pria itu semakin terasa misterius.

Kerumunan orang-orang yang mengelilingi Sakura pun mulai menyadari kehadiran pria itu mulai mendekati mereka. Orang-orang mulai bergerak meminggir, membuat jalan untuk pria yang mengeluarkan aura yang mengerikan namun mempesona. Begitu orang-orang semakin menjauh dari Sakura, pria itu berhenti tepat di depan Sakura dan menatapnya tajam.

"Um—ada apa?" tanya Sakura, menelan ludahnya.

"Kau Sakura?" pria itu mengangkat suaranya yang maskulin namun datar.

"I-Iya."

Pria itu terdiam sebentar lalu menaikkan alis kanannya. "Kabur saat aku akan menemuimu. Berani sekali," sahutnya, membuat Sakura terheran-heran.

Sebelum Sakura dapat menanyakan apapun, pria itu meraih lengan gadis yang tingginya hanya sampai dadanya saja itu dan menariknya keluar dari pasar. "Pulang," sahut pria itu singkat. "Kau menghabiskan waktuku untuk mencarimu."

"Ap—tunggu!" sahut Sakura, sedikit berteriak kesal. "K-Kamu siapa? Kenapa kamu tahu namaku?!"

Pria itu berhenti, lalu memutar kepalanya hingga Sakura dapat melihat kembali wajah pria itu lagi. "Oh?" sahutnya, seperti ia terkejut kalau Sakura tidak mengenalinya. "Kau tidak mengenaliku?"

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya. Pria itu terkekeh.

"Foundation. Cloud Guardian," pria itu memperkenalkan dirinya. "Hibari Kyoya."

...

Dino menepuk kedua tangannya begitu Hibari dan Sakura memasuki ruang tamu di dalam kediaman rumah Cavallone. "Wah, kerja bagus, Kyoya. Kau bisa mencari gadis pecicilan ini dalam waktu setengah jam," puji Dino, tertawa dengan suara keras. "Terakhir kali, aku paling cepat mencarinya dalam waktu satu jam."

Hibari tidak membalas, ia langsung duduk di sofa berwarna merah yang empuk dan lembut itu, meninggalkan Sakura berdiri terdiam di depan pintu ruang tamu. "Dino-nii, apa maksudnya ini?" tanya gadis itu. "Dia—Hibari-san...kenapa dia menyusulku?"

"Ia lebih ahli dalam permainan petak umpetmu, sepertinya. Hanya saja ia lebih menyukai menjadi sang setan yang mencarimu." Dino duduk di sofa seberang Hibari, menuangkan teh ke dalam gelasnya. "Duduk, Sakura. Ada yang ingin ia bicarakan denganmu."

Ragu-ragu, Sakura duduk di samping Dino, tepat di seberang Hibari. Sakura dapat melihat ekspresi muka Hibari yang tidak berubah sejak di pasar tadi. Datar, menyeramkan, mencengkam, namun disisi lain—mempesona. "Langsung saja ke pembicaraannya." Hibari membenarkan posisi duduknya. "Aku ingin menanyakan soal kejadian hari itu."

"Apa yang ingin Hibari-san tanyakan?" tanya Sakura dengan sedikit indikasi menghina di dalam nada suaranya.

Tidak mempedulikan sindirian gadis itu, Hibari membuka sebuah map dan mengeluarkan beberapa lembar kertas dari dalamnya. "Keluargamu sudah tidak ada semua, benar?"

"Benar."

"Kapan mereka meninggal?"

"Delapan tahun yang lalu."

"Berapa anggota keluargamu?"

"Seingatku empat."

"Kakak atau adik?"

"Kakak."

"Bagaimana kau bisa berakhir di depan rumah ini malam kejadian itu?"

"Entah. Aku tidak ingat." Sakura mencibir. "Yang kuingat hanya bagian aku berlari di tengah hujan saat malam hari, seakan-akan dikejar-kejar sesuatu, lalu memencet bel rumah Dino-nii. Setelah itu, aku pingsan. Begitu aku sadar, aku sudah berada di dalam rumah ini, tidak ingat apa-apa."

"Tidak ingat apa-apa?"

"Ya."

"Apapun?"

"Apa maumu?"

Hibari mendengus sambil menunjukkan ekspresi menghina dalam senyumannya. "Oh, kau pikir aku akan percaya?"

Sakura merengut heran. "Maksudnya?" tanyanya kesal. "Aku benar-benar tidak ingat—"

"Benarkah kau tidak ingat apa-apa?" potong Hibari. Dino nampak memberikan isyarat kepada Cloud Guardian itu untuk tidak melanjutkan perkataannya, namun Hibari mengacuhkannya. "Kau amnesia? Jangan membuatku tertawa. Kau pikir ini semacam drama?"

Sakura meremas kedua tangannya, ingin membela dirinya, namun rasanya mulutnya terlalu kering dan suaranya seperti tertarik kembali.

"Bukankah sedikit aneh, kau hilang ingatan setelah kau mengalami hal seperti itu?"

Sakura masih belum menemukan suaranya.

"Apa karena trauma yang berlebihan kau memutuskan untuk melupakannya?"

Air mata mengumpul di ujung matanya, keringat dingin mengalir di lehernya. Dari ekspresi gadis itu, sangat terlihat ia seakan-akan terbagi antara takut dan marah. "Hen—"

"Kutanya lagi, kau ingat apa?"

"Hentik—"

"Sebenarnya kau ingat, kan?"

"Aku tidak—"

"Tapi kau lebih memilih untuk diam dan melupakan semua itu..."

"Tolong, aku—"

"Ah." Hibari menatap lekat-lekat ke wajah Sakura. "Kau terlalu takut untuk mengingatnya...atau terlalu takut untuk mengatakan kebenaran?"

Dengan satu gerakan cepat, Sakura meraih gelas milik Dino dan menyiramnya ke Hibari. Nafasnya terengah-engah, dan sedikit demi sedikit air mata mengalir dari kedua mata birunya yang indah. "Kamu tahu apa? Kamu mengerti apa? Jangan sembarangan!"

Dino mencoba untuk menenangkan Sakura, namun kata-katanya tidak terdengar oleh gadis yang sudah terlewat marah itu.

Berdiri dari duduknya, Sakura melotot ke Hibari yang masih tidak merubah air wajahnya, meski ia sempat terlihat terkejut setelah disiram air teh oleh gadis yang bahkan jauh lebih muda darinya. "Lebih baik kamu pulang saja, _sadico_!" usirnya, lalu ia dengan cepat berlari kecil keluar ruangan itu dan membanting pintu kesal.

"_Sadico_?" ulang Hibari, mendengus geli.

"Bahasa Italia untuk 'sadis'." Dino menjelaskan, merebahkan tubuhnya ke sofa. "Kau baru saja mengatakan sesuatu yang tabu untuknya. Wajar saja ia meledak hingga menyiram air teh kepadamu. Untung saja sudah dingin airnya."

Seakan bangga akan panggilan yang diberikan Sakura, Hibari tersenyum tipis lalu beranjak berdiri. "Ia tidak bisa dibiarkan begini saja," sahutnya. "Ia harus dipaksa untuk keluar dari zona nyamannya."

"Tapi kau tahu kejadian itu bukan sesuatu yang dapat diterima begitu saja!"

"Justru karena itu ia harus menghadapinya." Hibari berjalan menuju pintu. "Kau pikir aku jauh-jauh kemari hanya untuk membuka kata-kata tabu untuk gadis itu?"

Dino mendecak. "Apa yang Tsuna rencanakan, Kyoya?" tanyanya. "Apapun rencananya itu, aku takkan memaafkanmu ataupun Tsuna kalau Sakura terluka."

Hibari terkekeh. "Kau benar-benar bertingah seakan-akan kau kakaknya yang sebenarnya," ejeknya.

"Apa rencanamu, Kyoya. Katakan."

"Melindungi gadis itu hingga ia mengingat segalanya," jawab Hibari, memutar ganggang pintu dan membukanya. "24 jam penuh. Olehku."

_-to be continued._

* * *

Note:

Memory scoop: yang nonton Psycho-Pass pasti tahu memory scoop itu apa. Bisa dibilang memory scoop itu semacam alat untuk menggali ingatan seseorang, tapi itu tergantung sama daya ingat orang itu. Karena cerita ini settingnya masa depan...anggap saja masa itu udah ada alat secanggih ini~

Bagi yang ingin membaca Sakura Addiction versi lama, bisa dibaca di account FFnet saya yang lama. Tolong kasih saran kalian ya disini!


	2. Rain or Shine

PERHATIAN: Cerita ini bersetting waktu sekitar 7 tahun setelah timeline KHR yang sebenarnya. Jadi disini Hibari umurnya 23 tahun, Sakura umurnya 19 tahun, dan Tsuna dkk umurnya 21 tahun.

Re: Sakura Addiction © ambivalentidea

Katekyo Hitman Reborn! © Amano Akira

**Re: Sakura Addiction**

ii:

rain or shine

[regardless of what the circumstances are, and how the weather is.]

.

.

"_For darkness restores what light cannot repair."_

_-_Joseph Brodsky

Suasana di klinik markas Vongola pagi itu cukup lenggang, mengingat sebagian anggota sedang menjalankan misi dan tidak ada pertempuran dahsyat yang memerlukan Sakura, yang kebetulan adalah kepala klinik Vongola, untuk turun tangan merawat anggota yang jatuh dalam pertempuran.

Namun, hanya ada satu hal yang membuat pagi Sakura _sangat _terganggu. Ada sesosok pria jangkung yang terus-terusan berdiri di depan pintu klinik, membuat gadis itu risih dan kesal. _Sebegitu dendamnya kah dia karena aku menyiraminya? Hm, sebenarnya wajar kalau Hibari-san marah sih, _pikir Sakura, mengintip dari jendela pintu dari mejanya. _Setiap orang yang masuk ruangan ini dia tanyai terus. Memangnya dia penjaga pintu di klub?_

Tak lama, seseorang memasuki klinik dengan wajah terheran-heran. "Um, Sakura-san, yang di depan itu...Cloud Guardian?" tanya pria yang berambut ikal merah dan bermata biru itu.

"Biarkan saja dia, Vasco-san." Sakura menjawab sambil menghela nafas.

Pria bernama Vasco itu terdiam. "Sakura-san...berpacaran dengan Hibari-san?"

"A-Ap...Vasco-san?!" sahut Sakura, terkejut setelah mendengar ucapan salah satu petugas medis terbaiknya itu. "K-Kok tiba-tiba?"

Vasco memasang wajah heran. "Habisnya, sebelum saya masuk ke ruangan, Hibari-san menanyai saya macam-macam. Seperti nama, apa jabatan saya di Vongola, ada apa urusan saya untuk masuk ruangan ini...macam-macam," jelasnya. "Seperti seorang kekasih yang protektif, bukan?"

Tanpa berpikir lagi, Sakura langsung berdiri dari kursinya dan membuka pintu, membuat Hibari yang sedang bersandar sedikit kehilangan keseimbangan. "Oh," Hibari membuka mulutnya. "Kau sudah selesai? Keuntungan menjadi ketua, huh? Bisa pulang kapan saja."

"Bukan itu!" protes Sakura. "Kenapa Hibari-san ada disini? Menguntitku? Apa sebegitu dendamnya Hibari-san karena kemarin?"

Hibari terdiam, melihat sosok gadis yang marah di depannya, dan asistennya yang berada di dalam ruangan sambil memasang wajah heran. "Ah." Hibari mengangkat kedua alisnya. "Bukankah kita janji makan siang hari ini?"

Sakura melongo. "Hah—"

Sebelum Sakura bisa melontarkan protes, Hibari menarik lengannya dengan kuat, membuat Sakura tidak bisa kabur. Meski Sakura meneriakinya dengan ejekan-ejekan dalam Bahasa Itali yang tidak Hibari mengerti sama sekali, Hibari tidak berhenti berjalan hingga mereka sampai di taman kecil di luar markas.

"Hibari-san!" teriak Sakura. Kini, Hibari melepaskan genggamannya. "Apa maksudnya tadi?!"

"Bicara di dalam markas berbahaya. Terlalu banyak tikus," jawab Hibari tenang.

Sakura mengelus-elus lengannya yang sedikit sakit karena genggaman Hibari. "Bicara apa? Soal kemarin?" tanyanya.

"Aku bukan penguntit." Hibari berkata lurus.

"Oh. Kejutan."

"Diam dan dengarkan, herbivora," sahut Hibari ketus. "Aku sedang melindungimu."

Sakura mendengus geli, seakan ia baru mendengar sebuah guyonan. "Melindungi? Aku? Dari siapa?"

"Itu dirahasiakan."

"Hibari-san melindungiku dan tidak mau memberitahu dari siapa aku dilindungi," Sakura menahan gelinya. "Apa ini? Cerita _action _picisan?"

Hibari menatap Sakura tajam, membuat gadis itu menelan ludah. "Aku _akan _melindungimu, titik. Jangan bertanya apa-apa, jangan coba untuk protes," sahutnya. "Aku _pasti _melindungimu."

-.-.-.-

"Bukankah ini sedikit lucu, Hibari menerima begitu saja tugas melindungi Sakura, tanpa protes sama sekali?" Reborn berkata, diiringi dengan tawa Tsuna dan geraman Dino. "Kenapa, Dino? Marah karena adikmu tercinta kini berpindah pelukan?"

"Jujur, ya," jawab Dino. "Dari semua anggota Guardian, kenapa harus Kyoya?"

Tsuna tersenyum geli. "Karena ia yang paling cocok? Ayolah, orang biasa saja melihat perawakannya yang tinggi-seram saja sudah ketakutan."

"Kenapa bukan Yamamoto, atau Sasagawa?" tanya Dino. "Mereka pernah kenal Sakura, dan cukup dekat dengannya!"

Reborn tertawa. "Kau menyebut dua orang Guardian yang sudah memiliki pasangan, lucu sekali," tawanya. "Kau benar-benar sayang terhadap Sakura, ya?"

Dino mendecak. "Kyoya hampir saja membuat Sakura mengingat ingatan itu, Reborn! Ia mencoba membuka kotak pandora yang bahkan kau saja tak berani buka!" sahut Dino kesal. "Sakura—meski dia disebut sebagai monster atau apapun itu—adalah seorang gadis baik-baik. Dia bukan—"

"Dino-san, cukup sampai disitu." Tsuna memotong kata-kata Dino. "Ya, aku percaya Sakura-chan adalah gadis yang baik. Seorang petugas medis terbaik yang dimiliki Vongola. Kotak pandora yang enggan dibuka oleh siapapun."

"Lebih baik biarkan saja Sakura seperti sekarang, Tsuna! Dia sudah lebih baik! Tak perlu memancingnya untuk mengingat semua ingatannya itu!"

"Oh, itu perlu, Dino," Reborn menyisip tehnya. "Sebuah surat dilayangkan ke meja Tsuna seminggu yang lalu. Surat ancaman. Dari _mereka._"

Telinga Dino seakan menjadi lebih sensitif begitu mendengar kalimat Reborn, ia langsung terdiam, mengepalkan tangannya dan mengumpat berkali-kali dalam hati. "...Lokasiku terlacak?"

"Bisa dikatakan seperti itu."

"Dino-san, kalau Sakura memang benar-benar berharga, biarkan dia dilindungi." Tsuna mencoba menenangkan Dino. "Kita akan membawa Sakura ke Jepang. Disini terlalu banyak tikus. Ia lebih aman disana."

"...Dengan satu syarat."

"Apa?"

Dino menatap Tsuna dan Hibari tajam, seakan-akan mengancam mereka berdua. "Jika pada saat misi perlindungan ini, entah mungkin ada keajaiban apa, bila Hibari jatuh cinta dan berani-beraninya menyentuh Sakura..." sahut Dino. "Aku akan mengambil adik—_gadis mungilku _kembali."

-.-.-.-

"_Jepang? Hari ini?"_ suara Sakura terdengar diujung telefon.

Dino menghela nafas, menggaruk-garuk kepalanya dan memutar-mutar kamarnya. "Ya...kau akan berangkat dua jam lagi dengan Kyoya. Barang-barangmu sudah dibawa Romario," lanjutnya. "Kau lebih aman disana."

Sakura terdiam sebentar. _"Berarti semua hal ini benar, ya?"_

"Ya...kurang lebih."

"_Apa nyawaku benar-benar sedang terancam?"_

"Begitulah..."

"_Dino-nii tidak mengantarku?"_

"Hmm, tidak bisa. Maaf."

"_Tapi Dino-nii akan mengunjungiku di Jepang kan?"_

"Akan kuusahakan, sayang."

"_Kalau begitu, aku akan mengusahakan bertahan hidup."_

"Baguslah. Ah, Sa—"

"_H-H-Hibari-san! Berhenti mencoba menguping telefonku!"_ suara panik Sakura tiba tiba berdering. _"Hibari-san!"_

Dino terdiam, mecoba menelan perasaannya. "Kyoya...ada disana?"

"_Huh? Y-Ya, tepat disebelahku, mecoba menguping!"_ protes Sakura. _"Dia terus mengikutiku sejak pagi, Dino-nii!"_

"_Kau rewel." _Suara Hibari terdengar dari ujung telefon, membuat Dino semakin susah menahan perasaannya.

"_Um, Dino-nii, aku tutup dulu telefonnya ya! Nanti kuhubungi lagi!"_

"Saku—!"

_TUT TUT TUT. _Telefon terputus. Dino tersulut rasa cemburu.

_-to be continued_


End file.
